Sexy Tigrito
by R. Sasu.Naru.Hot.s
Summary: [Secuela de Sexy Conejito] ¿Qué disfraz utilizaría Naruto para pagar su deuda?


_**Hola! Pues aquí está este segundo capi de mi otro fic "Sexy Conejito" Pero esta vez no es mi fic u.u, este capítulo es un regalo de mi nee-san (Lili o más conocida como Novahikaru ^^) Como hoy es mi cumple me dio permiso de subirlo, así que espero que les guste, porque a mí me encanto, jejeje En verdad te lo agradezco Nee-san ^^**_

_**Así que a leer n.n**_

**.**

**Sexy Tigrito**

**.**

By Novahikaru

.

Todas sus esperanzas de evitar portar un ridículo disfraz se habían esfumado con la misma esperanza con las que cada mañana se levantaba esperando que el Uchiha no le recordara su "promesa" con sus lindos comentarios antes de marcharse a trabajar con un "espero que ya hayas pensado en un disfraz" o si no viendo alguna revista de disfraces señalaba en tal o cual se vería "excitante". ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke compraba revistas de disfraces? bueno realmente no las compraba, el depravado de su cuñado se encargaba de pasarle el catálogo, aunque claro la idea era más para incitarlo a volver a ser su modelo, no podía culparlo por intentarlo, la revista de ese mes se habían agotado al punto de tener que sacar un segundo tiraje de ese número en específico, pero no lo volvería a apoyar ya que en su fuero interno ardía de celos por pensar en el destino de cada uno de esos ejemplares.

—Debería ser algún animal con bigotes, pero que no sea un conejo, eso sería aburrido —se burlaba un poco esa mañana el Uchiha. ¿Desde cuándo era tan hablador y sarcástico? ah claro, desde que le llegaba cada semana un muestrario de disfraces y se había auto impuesto como tarea apresurar su decisión con respecto al disfraz—. Tampoco un kitsune, así te llama todo mundo perdería el elemento sorpresa...

—Teme no se te está haciendo tarde para irte a trabajar —dijo removiendo lentamente los fideos del ramen y el azabache sonrió.

—Hoy llegaré tarde en la noche, Itachi me pidió que saliéramos a cenar para cerrar los asuntos de esta semana.

—Está bien —fue lo único que dijo antes de que el Uchiha pasara a su lado y se despidiera con un beso.

—Duérmete temprano.

—Sí, papá —sonrió sacándole la lengua y finalmente su pareja se fue, un segundo después recargó la frente en la mesa del comedor, luego pensó que era la última vez que le pediría ayuda a su cuñado, pero era demasiado débil, ahora su tarea más difícil esa mañana era ir a recoger el maldito disfraz que Itachi se había encargado de conseguirle en una... s...e...x... s...h...o...p... si el simple hecho de pensarlo ya le causaba una terrible vergüenza como podría entrar a una tienda como esas, pero Naruto Uzumaki siempre cumplía sus promesas y no podía dejar que algo como la vergüenza le evitara cumplir.

.

S&N

.

Tragó saliva cuando vio la tienda sobre la calle, las puertas de cristal se encontraban cubiertas por lo que parecía ser pintura roja con corazones blancos donde se podía leer el nombre de la tienda, armándose de valor, se adentró sin querer saber demasiado pero un aroma dulce le llegó a la nariz tan pronto abrió la puerta, después supo que era el olor de lociones y lubricantes de mil sabores, en los miles de percheros había disfraces de todo, trajes de enfermera, policía, baby dolls de encaje, lencería de miles de forma exóticas, antifaces, y más, había peluches que tenían posiciones que en su vida había imaginado, souvenirs y juguetes sexuales en un estante, muchos de ellos le llamaron la atención pues no entendía cómo y en que parte de la anatomía humada se podrían colocar y mucho menos su uso, en una puerta al fondo del local se leía un letrero "películas xxx" y tragó saliva.

—Tenemos una gran variedad de películas, hay hetero, bi y homo, te gustaría ver alguna —le preguntó una chica peliplata desde atrás del mostrador.

—No gracias, sólo vengo a recoger un pedido a nombre de Itachi Uchiha —dijo tratando de que la voz no le temblara.

—Ahhhh... vienes de parte de Ita-chan —le brillaron los ojos a la dependienta.

—Porque presiento que es cliente frecuente —dijo Naruto por lo bajo.

Sacando una enorme caja de color amarillo de abajo del mostrador se la entregó.

—Descuida cariño, Ita-chan lo dejó pagado, dijo algo como "esto lo vale" él mismo lo seleccionó.

—Gracias —con esto salió del lugar, prácticamente huyó, bueno si debía confiar en alguien para escogerle un disfraz ese sería Itachi, no en balde había seleccionado el de Sasuke, pero aún así tenía miedo del contenido.

Llegó a su casa y arregló toda la habitación, tratando de darle un ambiente más romántico, había comprado un par de flores que se encargó de poner en un par de floreros alrededor de la habitación, y se dirigió hacia esa caja cuyo contenido no quería conocer y que hasta el momento no se había atrevido siquiera a abrir, suspiró profundamente tomando la tapa con ambas manos... y la abrió... miró con extrañeza el contenido, comenzó a sacar las pocas prendas aunque no estaba seguro de poder llamarlas así y una cajita con accesorios que se encontraba en una de las esquinas.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —el disfraz traía bastantes accesorios pero nada que pudiera cubrirle demasiado, y debajo de todo, encontró un bóxer, así que haciéndose a la idea entró al cuarto de baño para medirse el susodicho disfraz.

El bóxer se le ajustaba como una segunda piel, y eso lo hizo sonrojar, pero prefirió mejor investigar cómo debía ponerse el resto de los accesorios, pasaron un par de minutos antes de que decidiera buscar alguna clase de instructivo dentro de la caja, pero no fue necesario pues por error colocó su mano sobre una de esas cosas y se adhirió a su piel al parecer tenían pegamento, pero con la misma facilidad pudo retirarla

—Sugoi, esto debe ser una novedad —sonrió al darse cuenta de su descubrimiento, y regresó al baño, definitivamente le llevaría toda la tarde poder colocarse el resto de su disfraz por sí mismo, pero prefería eso a tener que depender de alguien más y tener que presumir el modelito.

Una vez satisfecho de su logro tras mirarse al espejo decidió recostarse en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido, cuando despertó ya la oscuridad reinaba en toda la habitación, así que encendió un par de velas en donde estaba seguro que no ocasionarían ningún incendio, después de entrar al baño y arreglar su cabello, salió colocándose sobre la cama luchando con el último de sus accesorios.

Sasuke llegó un poco cansado y eso lo supo cuando la tensión de su cuello lo obligó a llevar una mano a la zona adolorida para apretarla en busca de un poco de alivio, había tomado un par de copas con su hermano mientras platicaban de nada en particular, pero finalmente estaba en casa, subió las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar al rubio, pero al abrir la puerta quedó completamente sorprendido.

Sentado sobre la cama de rodillas y dándole la espalda se encontraba Naruto, a lo largo de su espalda bajándole por la columna tenía un suave pelaje atigrado que contrastaba de forma sublime con esa piel bronceada haciendo juego con el rubio cabello donde se escondían dos orejas doradas, y por el otro extremo remataba en un ajustado bóxer a la cadera del que sobresalía una larga cola que se movía con los movimientos del rubio y parecía independiente del bóxer, en ambos tobillos tenía dos esclavas del que salía el mismo tipo de pelaje atigrado al igual que en sus muñecas, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que se movió y la puerta hizo ruido, el rubio volteó a verlo y pudo ver al completo el resto del disfraz, en el pecho tenía un suave pelaje blanco, sus bellos ojos azules ahora eran escarlata con un par de pupilas felinas, que podrían hacerlo lucir feroz pero por la expresión de su rostro lucía sumamente adorable, haciéndolo sonrojar, todo indicaba que había estado luchando por colocarse correctamente los pequeños colmillos que sobresalían de su boca.

—Sasuke —susurró poniendo sus manos sobre el colchón, haciéndolo lucir como una mascota de ensueño—. Te... ¿te gusta? —preguntó sonrojado.

Pasó saliva al ver la escena, era un disfraz felino, si tuviera un cascabel lo consideraría un neko atigrado, pero al parecer era más un cachorro de tigre, aún así repasó la figura de pies a cabeza un millón de veces y no pudo evitar la tentación de sacar su celular y tomarle un par de fotos a su delicioso felino.

—No hagas eso —dijo Naruto después de sentir el flash de la cámara, aún no se acostumbraba del todo a los lentes de contacto y las figuras del fondo las veía envueltas en una pequeña nube.

—Pero si luces encantador, no puedes privarme del placer de guardar este momento —sonrió de medio lado el Uchiha.

—Y luego se las mostrarás a Itachi y no quiero que más gente me vea.

—Sabes que nadie tiene acceso a mi celular —se acercó hasta la cama y sin más se inclinó para besarlo—. Prometo imprimirlas y borrarlas mañana mismo —sonrió en burla.

—Teme —dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero y sin más lo abrazó por el cuello y lo volvió a besar, aunque no lo parecía los colmillos estaban algo filosos haciendo aún más intenso ese beso.

—Tienes ganas de jugar gatito —le sonrió sin dejar de besarlo mientras se quitaba el saco y se desabrochaba la camisa—. Porque yo si quiero jugar contigo toda la noche —agregó para bajar por su rostro y besarle el cuello.

—Sasuke —las palabras del azabache fueron el afrodisiaco que necesitaba, bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón para desabrocharle el cinturón y el pantalón, deseaba sentir el contacto con esa piel blanca y sonrió con lujuria al ver el pecho descubierto de su amante, mientras le quitaba el pantalón para dejarlo en bóxers, se acercó a él y comenzó a besarle el pecho, bajando por su abdomen, hasta su vientre, el Uchiha acariciaba su cabello dorado pasando sus dedos entre ellos.

Cuando le quitó el bóxer descubrió su excitado miembro y lo lamió.

—Con cuidado Naru —pidió el Uchiha.

—Tienes miedo Teme —se burló mirándolo a los ojos.

—Eres un Dobe con colmillos filosos, es justificable —sonrió nuevamente de lado y Naruto hizo un nuevo puchero pero sin embargo se metió aquel miembro a la boca, con cuidado porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía miedo de lastimarlo con los colmillos, nunca se permitiría lastimar al azabache, pero al escuchar ese ahogado gemido supo que iba por buen camino—. Despacio Naruto —dijo apretándole el cabello al parecer si estaba causándole un poco de daño pues sentía sus sobresaltos y la presión sobre su cabello aumentaba con ellos, se separó mirando los ojos de su amado, respiraba agitado.

—Tem... —no pudo terminar pues el azabache lo besó con furia mientras le quitaba el bóxer y lo dejaba caer sobre la cama—. Ahh —gritó cuando sintió un dedo en su interior—. Espera... Sasuke...

—No te muevas —le pidió el azabache, bajando a para estimular el miembro del rubio mientras se encargaba de lubricar su entrada con la lengua—. Date vuelta —sacó su dedo y abriendo un cajón del mueble junto a la cama, sacó un pequeño tubo con lubricante, Naruto siguió sus movimientos mientras se acomodaba a gatas, Sasuke untó sus dos manos con lubricante, al tiempo que se colocaba tras el rubio, quien volteó el rostro para seguirlo, una de sus manos la dirigió al miembro del rubio y la otra volvió a entrar en aquel estrecho agujero.

—Sasuke... —gimió recostando su cabeza en el colchón, la cola de gato se mantenía en alto dándole una excitante imagen al azabache.

—Tienes miedo, gatito asustadizo.

—Cállate... —Naruto arqueó la espalda al sentir un espasmo que le recorrió la columna—. ¡Kami! —dijo aferrando las manos a las sábanas.

—Lo sé pero no es necesario que me lo recuerdes, amor —se burló el azabache.

—Cállate, mal nacido... ¡AHH!

—Pues parece que te hago disfrutar bastante —el rubio se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas, sabía que no era lo mejor que el azabache podía hacer pero sus dedos estaban haciendo un alucinante trabajo para prepararlo.

—Sasuke —gimió al sentir como su cuerpo se encendía, necesitaba al Uchiha dentro y ya, sin importarle cuan preparado o no estuviera su cuerpo—. Entra.

—Es una invitación —se burló mientras soltaba el miembro contrario para lubricar un poco el suyo.

—Sólo hazlo... aaahhh... onegaaaai... —volvió a gemir y no fue consciente del momento en que esos dedos salieron de su interior, hasta que una estocada certera lo regresó a la realidad—. ¡SASUKE!

—Relájate gatito, o terminarás antes de tiempo —diciendo esto llevó su mano a la base del miembro de Naruto para presionarlo y evitar que el rubio terminara.

—Jahh, jahhh, jahhh, no me importaría terminar en este momento —decía jadeando de lujuria el rubio.

—Estás muy sensible hoy, acaso te prende el utilizar ese disfraz —le besó la nuca sintiendo una suave caricia de todo ese delicado pelaje y de esa esponjosa cola de tigre.

—Tú tienes la culpa —seguía jadeando el rubio sintiendo un inmenso placer al sentir las estocadas de su pareja en aquel punto que lo estaba enloqueciendo y de qué forma—. Sasuke, déjame terminar —suplicó el rubio.

—Aún... no... —decía el azabache siguiendo con sus profundas estocadas, se detuvo en esa última, se sentía también al límite—. Naruto —salió completamente de su cuerpo para voltearlo tumbándolo boca arriba el rubio lo miró a los ojos y esa escena fue la más sensual que hubiera visto en su vida, esos lentes de contacto le daban un toque salvaje que creyó que lo haría terminar antes de volver a entrar a él.

—Sasuke —el azabache levantó la cadera de Naruto y volvió a entrar con fuerza sacando un ronco gemido por parte de los dos.

—No soportaré mucho Sasuke —gimió Naruto al sentir como volvía a envestirlo mientras él se abrazaba a su cuello.

—Yo tampoco —la fricción de ambos cuerpos los estaba llevando al límite—. Naruto...

—Sa...suke —y en esa última envestida ambos terminaron, el azabache se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio que trataba de recuperar la respiración—. Te amo —le susurró.

—También te amo —sonrió con ojos adormilados.

—Luces cansado —lo abrazó el rubio.

—Algo.

—Duerme un rato, nos servirá para recuperar fuerzas.

—No te dejaré en paz en toda la noche —sonrió el Uchiha, y el rubio estuvo de acuerdo.

No fue hasta entrada la madrugada que el azabache finalmente dejó dormir al exhausto minino que dejaba caer sus brazos por el borde de la cama en señal de cansancio.

Agradecía el haber planeado todo para no tener que levantarse temprano ese fin de semana, cuando abrió los ojos el sol ya se encontraba en alto en el cielo, se había quitado los lentes de contacto antes de dormir así como los colmillos pero sólo porque le molestaban, tenía todavía todo el suave pelaje que se encontraba adherido a su piel, bostezó mientras se despegaba el pelaje que resultó ser una tarea demasiado fácil para lo que le costó pesarla a su piel y el olor del desayuno le llegó a la nariz, no se había percatado de que Sasuke no descansaba junto a él, hasta que lo vio, entrar por la puerta con una bandeja con lo que parecía ser el desayuno de ambos.

—Buenos días Neko.

—Era un tigre

—Lo sé, si hubieras sido un Neko tendrías cascabel y me hubiera encargado de que no dejara de sonar en toda la noche.

—Hentai —dijo sonrojado mientras el Uchiha ponía la bandeja de comida sobre la cama.

—Fue un disfraz muy acertado —Naruto lo miró con duda mientras masticaba lo que había tomado de la bandeja—. Nunca me había fijado que gimes como gato en celo —ante el comentario el rubio se puso de mil colores y tuvo que golpearse el pecho para poder tragar el bocado y respirar.

— ¡TEME! —estuvo a punto de pararse pero el Uchiha se le adelantó y lo recostó nuevamente sobre la cama cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

—Además te comportas tan agresivo como un felino —le besó la frente—. Y eres igual de lindo —le besó la mejilla—. Y te acurrucas como uno —sonrió y el rubio sólo se pudo sonrojar—. Sólo te faltó ronronear para ser perfecto.

—Eso nunca, bastardo.

—De acuerdo me conformo con que supliques —se burló y Uzumaki lo miró molesto.

—Nunca más volveré a usar un disfraz. —el azabache sonrió y lo besó mientras pensaba "ya lo veremos".

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿_**Y qué les pareció?**_

_**Verdad que mi nee-san tiene mucho talento para escribir n.n**_

_**Espero que lea haya gustado y mas por mi cumple XD**_

_**Me voy! **_

_**¡Muchas gracias otra vez Lili-neesan n.n!**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
